


Day 1: Reunion

by Moon_Peach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a mom, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Reunion, Shatt Week 2017, comes back with someone Shiro hasn't seen in a while, day 1: reunion, pidge goes on a solo mission, poor boys don't know how they feel, ptsd ridden matt, ptsd ridden shiro, rushed this tbh but it's still good, shatt week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Peach/pseuds/Moon_Peach
Summary: Pidge has been tracking her brother down since they got into space. But when she sneaks out in the middle of the night to find him, she forgets to mention who's coming home with her when she does come back. It's time for a much needed heartfelt reunion between her leader and brother anyways. Surprise!





	Day 1: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatt week 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shatt+week+2017).



Day 1: Reunion

The alarms hadn't gone off. The intruders, or intruder in this case rather, must have had extensive knowledge about how the rebel base's security systems worked, and managed to slip into the base undetected. It wasn't until security outposts started going down throughout the base that anyone been even knew anything was wrong. Now everyone was scrambling to get ready for attack, fearing the worst at the sudden siege. Zoe, a greyish purple alien woman with storms in her eyes and a scowl on her face bounded into the main control room. Her short dark purple hair was cut sharply in a bob, just like all of her other sharp features. "What do we got? Is it a galra attack?"

"This isn't like the galra. They tend to shoot first, not sneak in to this degree. Either someone turned us in or they've been watching us for a while now." Wvern, a large muscled orange alien gruffed from where he was scanning various screens. This alien man was very similar in features to a bipedal earth rhino, much to Matt's fascination day in and day out. 

Matthew Holt had been broken out of a galran work camp after two long years of imprisonment by a captive group of freedom fighters. Among the small group had been Wvern and Zoe, a commander and newcomer for the rebels. He had helped do his part, and they managed to liberate the camp. Three months later, Zoe and him had climbed the ranks and developed a name for themselves in the rebellion. There was a beautiful irony at how fast he had developed the skills of a war seasoned soldier, and the line between what was right and wrong blurred together into morally ambiguous grey in between the bouts of torture for information and the necessity of survival. The more of a leader he became, the more he started to remind himself of Shiro. 

Shiro. 

God, he missed him. Space had always been what connected them. It was how they met; it was their hopes and dreams. When they'd found out that they'd been chosen for Kerberos, it had been nothing but celebration for days on end. They couldn't have been happier to make that huge step for man. He remembered Shiro's hands the most, larger than his own and always as warm as the ambition and passion that ran through his veins. But lately, even the best memories of him were starting to fade like a well listened to tape. The most vibrant was always when he threw himself into the gladiator ring. He wasn't ever sure if the words "Take care of your father" would ever stop haunting his ears. 

"Matt? Are you even listening?" Zoe snapped suddenly, pulling him forcibly from his dwelling. "We're under attack and you're daydreaming again?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" He winced, standing up straight and meeting her eyes levelly. "Bad night's rest. I blame the bunks."

Wvern turned towards him, arms crossed with a deep huff. "Get it together. Quadrant 4 has been blocked off with them inside. We're sending you and Zoe to storm it before they figure out how to unblock it." Matt nodded simply, grabbing his staff that stood leant against the wall near his station. "You heard the man, Zoe, let's go light it up." She just grinned simply, cracking her neck.

They made their way to the quadrant quietly and quickly, armed and ready for the surprise melee attack. Static crackled in the air around them, as Zoe prepared to call upon her lighting manipulation if necessary. Matt had gotten used to the hair raising effect it had in the immediate area quickly into their fighting together. They worked well together, and he owed a lot to Zoe. She taught him how to fight and it was no wonder they were partnered together. She tended to have a policy of no mercy. They unlocked the door quickly, prepared to immediately stun whoever was there-

"Don't shoot!" 

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, glancing into the room. Why would they ask for mercy if they were the ones who stormed the ship to begin with? A single robed figure stood in the hallway, hands up. "Don't shoot. I can explain." 

"Where are the others? Drop your weapon and kick it over to us slowly. If I so much as think you're up to something, I'll shoot." Zoe demanded, her handheld lazer gun posed and ready. It was just for show, matt knew she preferred the close hand to hand lightning fighting her people were good at. If she was to actually fight, the gun would get tossed aside fairly quickly. The robed figure slowly sat a small green handheld device on the ground and kicked it skittering across the floor. It stopped halfway in between them. The figure stood back up carefully and pulled her hood down. All of a sudden it was as if Matt was doused in ice cold water.

"My name is Katie. I'm a paladin of Voltron. I'm looking for my brother." She stood tall, despite how tiny she was, eyes level with the two of them. Her hair was short, and she was sporting a pair of his old glasses that had been been very obviously upgraded. She couldn't recognize him due to their hoods, but she seemed so positive that he was there. He was frozen, completely shell shocked. Why was she here? How was she here?

Zoe couldn't stop him in time to even suggest that it was possibly a trick. He pulled his hood down and took a step into the hall. "Katie...?" His voice cracked, desperation and horror filled his voice to the brim. Katie, his precious little sister, had gotten herself involved in this hell of a war? 

Her face crumbled when she recognized him. All of her frantic searching had actually led her across the universe to him. She wasn't too late. He was alive. She rushed him, not running nearly fast enough as she barreled into him. The siblings crushed each other in a tight hug, both sobbing in disbelief. Matt hadn't ever believed he was going to see another human, much less his sister. "How are you here, Kate?" He squished her face in his hands, watching her squirm out of his hands. 

"It's a long story. But I'm here now, and you're alive. You're actually alive!" She grinned and wiped her eyes. "I actually found you."

He wrapped an arm around her. "I want to hear it all. Every bit of your journey." He didn't even pay attention to Zoe's ugh as she announced it as a false alarm.

-V-

"So, yeah, that's basically it. Accidentally got launched into space and now I pilot a big green lion and kick butt across the universe." Katie finished, putting her fork down. Rebel food wasn't all that great, but it was different than the green food goo she was practically living off of. "Funny isn't it?" 

Matt chuckled a bit from his place at the table. "You didn't tell us your sister was a Paladin of Voltron, Matt." Wvern acknowledged, not at all displeased with the fact. "It is good for us to ally with Voltron. It will make our forces stronger."

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping that you'd come back with me." Katie grinned sheepishly. "Meet Princess Allura, she's in charge of our diplomatic stuff. I'm sure she'd love to add you guys to the Coalition." 

Matt looked to Wvern and Zoe, hope barely contained in his eyes since she had shown up. Zoe quirked an eyebrow at him, "Well what are you waiting for, loverboy? Get out of here. We'll be waiting for good news from base." 

He swelled a bit, happy and excited to be going with his sister to other, actual humans. "Alright, Katie. When do we go?"

"Well, considering I didn't tell the others I was leaving... pretty soon, if that's okay." She rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't plan on actually leaving, but they had been close and it was too late to tell everyone since they'd gone to bed. Here she was, a quadrant away from the castle, having dinner with her brother. Allura and Shiro were so gonna kill her when they found out.

"You didn't- oh my god, Katie, that's so dangerous!" Matt groaned incredulously. "I'll get my stuff. Go ahead and prep your pod for takeoff."

-V-

All in all, Shiro felt like his morning was going well. He'd woken up refreshed, ran his daily jog around the castle, got a bit of sparring done, and was currently sitting by one of the windows, sipping on a cup of Altean coffee. Or the Altean equivalent, anyways. The wake up alarms were due to go off at any moment, and then the younger paladins would be up and shouting. He enjoyed this little bit of peace, the calm before the storm. 

The other paladins were growing up in front of him. He was proud of them, proud of all the progress and maturity they had gained over the course of their fight in space. Especially Pidge, who had grown so far past the little girl he had met when he was in flight school with Matt. Even he'd changed since they'd been in space. He was the only one who'd been changed physically, but to what degree mentally... He wasn't sure if Matt would ever be able to recognize him now. All broken and mutilated, with a mind unable to relax unless there was fighting. Was Matt even alive? He shut his eyes for a moment, leaning it back against the wall. 

Matt was alive. He'd keep telling himself that until he got proof. Matt was alive. He was well. If only one good thing would come out of all the fighting and torture he faced, it would be Matt. He'd suffer all the dark things the universe threw at him, just so Matt wouldn't have to. "We're gonna find you, buddy... Just hold on a little while longer..." he whispered to himself. "Just a little while longer..."

Suddenly, Allura was rushing into the room, alarms blaring. "Shiro! A pod is missing. Pidge is gone." 

He broke himself from his trance to turn to her, "Pidge is what?"

The other paladins started to groggily come into the room, muttering about the alarms being extra loud this morning. Sure enough, Pidge wasn't with them. 

"Have any of you seen Pidge? Did someone make sure she's awake?" Shiro questioned quickly. There was no reason for her to just up and disappear. Something bad could've happened.

They all shook their heads, and sat to start on breakfast. They had no reason to worry, Pidge was always up later than everyone else. "Why do you ask? It's not like she could've gone anywhere." Keith yawned, sitting down with his bowl of food goo.

"Yeah, unless she did go somewhere. Is everything alright?" Hunk frowned, seeing the worried looks on their leaders faces. 

"A pod left in the middle of the night. I must go try to contact it!" She rushed off, practically running to the main control room. Shiro was right behind her, and when the paladins realized what she meant by that, they were on their feet as well. Allura put in the pod connection details and waited for the open com to start working. "Pidge. This is Princess Allura. What in the universe are you doing?! Come back immediately!"

There was a bit of static before Pidge came through. "Jeez, princess. I'm already on my way back. Don't worry. I've got a surprise for you guys." 

"You cannot just leave like that! No one knew where you went! Something horrible could've happened to you! Lotor has his eyes on us at all times, you could've been captured!" She scolded, more emotion in her voice than usual. She loved her paladins as her own, and she didn't want anything happening to them. They were family now. 

"I'm... sorry, Allura. Really. I'm almost back, I promise. I'll see you in just a few ticks." She felt a little guilty; it was like being yelled at by her mom. 

"You'd better be!" Allura huffed, shutting down the com system.

Ten minutes later had the whole team waiting as the pod hissed and shut down after landing. Somewhere along the line, Lance and Keith had gotten into an argument which required all of Shiro's attention to break up. He didn't notice the pod finally still and open. Allura rushed Pidge, yanking the smaller girl into a bone crushing hug. "You're not allowed to worry us again, understood?"

Pidge just groaned, "Yeah yeah, mom. I get it. I said I was sorry. But I needed to do this." She nodded to the pod, where Matt ducked and stepped out, blinking because of the bright lights. "Hello there, you must be Princess Allura. Thank you for taking care of my sister out here." He held out his hand, and Allura gasped.

"You found him?"

"Live and in the flesh, ma'am." He grinned a bit, nudging at Pidge. Allura regained herself and shook his hand. "Welcome aboard, Matt." 

Lance looked up from his arguing suddenly and stopped. He stopped flailing against Shiro to try to hit at Keith, and his jaw hung open. "Uh, I don't mean to be that person, but... Is that who I think it is?"  
Keith and Shiro turned to see what the commotion was about, and saw Pidge talking animatedly with a taller guy who looked just like her. 

Shiro felt like he'd been doused in ice water. It was a sharp and cold shock to see Matt standing there. There was no doubt in his mind it was him. He took a half step towards him, the movement slow and rocky. Matt lifted his eyes to look around the room and met Shiro's evenly. He fell into a similar state of shock; Katie hadn't said a word about Shiro. 

"Matt...?" He gasped a little, words failing him. The crash of emotions that fell over both of them were without words, flashes of everything they'd ever faced. He was too far away. 

"T-Takashi..?!" He blinked incredulously. Then he was running. He was running across the room, to meet Shiro halfway. They met in a too rough, too tight, desperate hug. Matt's fingernails were digging into Shiro's back, and Shiro's arms around Matt squeezed him just a little too tight. Shiro isn't sure how long he'd been crying, but the knot in his throat just gets tighter as he rested his head against Matt's forehead. Matt's wide brown eyes are red and glassy, a mirror to his own emotions. They clutched each other for dear life, sobbing together as they rode out every emotion they hadn't allowed themselves to feel since getting kidnapped. 

"Look at you..." Shiro gently moved his hands to the sides of Matt's face, cupping it gently. Matt's eyes fluttered closed as Shiro stroked the scar down the side of his jaw. "You're alive..."

"Look at me? Look at you..." Matt almost chuckled, a wide smile on his face as he cried, leaning into the touch. He brought his hands up to cover Shiro's. Without hesitation, they threaded their fingers together and let their hands drop. "I'm so glad you're here... I'm so glad you're safe... In the arena, I-" His voice shook as Shiro squeezed his hands.

"Don't. It's okay now. We don't have to worry about it anymore. We're both right here, okay?" He reached up to wipe Matt's eyes, when he tensed, stopping him and holding the metal arm with both hands.

"Kashi... What did they do to you...?" His voice cracked, exploring the limb with his fingers gently, as if it would break.

Shiro winced visibly, afraid of what that could mean. "It's... dark history. It's alright now. I've come to terms with it. I'm in complete control, so please... don't be afraid of me..." The tears never stopped running down his face, and he was completely unaware until Matt put Shiro's face in both of his hands. 

"Like hell, I'd ever be afraid of you, Takashi. You fold socks. You're still a total dork and nothing's changed. Nothing."

Pidge nudged Lance and Keith, who were both standing there awkwardly. "Come on, you two. Let's get out of here before they remember they're boyfriends and start trying to make up for lost time." She smiled at the mess of the two on the floor and shook her head. 

"Wait, they're boyfriends?" Lance exclaimed shocked, as Keith pushed him out the door. 

"I missed you so much, Matt..." Shiro held him tightly, as Matt leaned his head on his shoulder. "I missed you too, Kashi..."

"And Matt...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I regret every moment I didn't say it before this happened..."

"I know, I love you too, Takashi. No ones ever taking you away from me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see. This was a bit rushed and I'm not 100% happy with it, but it's hard to get into that sad desperate mindscape. Just in time for day one of Shatt Week 2017, here it is! Make sure to leave Kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
